At the End of the Road
by StratusfyingOrton
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder,at least that's what Trish Stratus was hoping for. However a surprise visit from someone from her past may make her realize that perhaps ignorance is bliss. Trish StratusDave Batista
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys...I'm back with another fic! lol. This story has been brewing in my head for a while and I don't have it all planned out just yet but I have a general idea of where I wanna go with this. This wasn't my original pairing but I do love the pairing anyhow so I figured why not? I've never done a chapter fic featuring this couple so I thougtht I'd give it a shot. Here's the first chapter...hope you guys enjoy and please remember to review - It's what motivates me to keep going! lol. 

I Disclaim...I don't any of the characters used in this fiction...though I wish I did but that's a different story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish Stratus sighed as she fell back against the bed and looked on as her best friend packed her suitcases, ready to head back home after a two week vacation at the petite blonde's home in Toronto.

"Are you sure you can't spend a couple more days?" Trish asked with a little pout.

"Don't give me that look Trish…I've left Jeff for two weeks alone already and he hasn't burned the house down yet…I don't wanna push my luck" Amy laughed as she threw a pile of rolled up shirts into the suitcase.

"Yeah, I understand. I don't know how you trust Jeff alone in that house for so long. You should've called someone over to keep him company…but I guess you wanna learn the hard way" Trish giggled.

"Like you did?" Amy chuckled as she threw Trish a smirk.

"Hey!" Trish protested… "I'd hate to think my experience went in vain…I mean, he did almost set my entire front lawn on fire when he tried to recreate a explosive volcano in my front yard!" Trish shot back.

"Well you know Jeff…." Amy laughed.

"Yeah I do…but I'll never understand him" Trish laughed as she sat up on the bed and began to take out all of Amy's jumbled clothing and began folding them properly and packing them up.

"So when's the next time RAW will be in town?" Trish asked nonchalantly as she continued help pack the suitcase. Amy shrugged and looked up.

"I think we have a house show in a couple of months." Amy didn't miss the solemn expression on her friend's face,

"Trish why don't you just come back…it's not like you have a reason to stay home anymore and besides, everyone misses you."

Trish offered her friend a small smile,

"I miss everyone too but after everything the company went through to get me to stay, I left anyway and they gave me such a great goodbye, along with the fans, I'd rather have that memory to stay with me rather than come back and wear out my welcome" Trish sighed.

"You know I don't buy that for one second but whatever…I'll let it go this time" Amy said as she left Trish to pack while she rummaged through the closet to find her everyday wear shoes. Once she found it, she threw the shoes in the suitcase and motioned for Trish to help her close her suitcase.

"You know…Smackdown is in town for the weekend" Amy said casually. Trish didn't respond initially but she eventually answered with a "That's nice" and left the conversation to end there. Amy couldn't help the frown that marred her face….she hated seeing her friend this way, even if Trish wanted to deny the loneliness she felt, Amy knew it all too well because she had experienced the same thing. Perhaps not to the same magnitude but Amy knew that Trish had given up a lot and she also knew that Trish had experienced a lot that not many knew about either. She wanted her friend to be happy and while weekends and vacations at the blonde's house always brought a smile to her face, both women knew that was only a temporary solution.

"Alright…well, I'm all set to go and the taxi just pulled up" Amy said as she quickly peered through the bay window to see the taxi waiting in the driveway.

Trish didn't say a word but she simply embraced her friend and thanked her for the visit. When they pulled away, Amy reassured her,

"Don't worry, I'll be back for a weekend visit in the three weeks and Stacy and Melina are coming into town tomorrow for the Smackdown tour. They're gonna miss the houseshow tonight but they're planning on raiding your home and spending the week here. They wanted to surprise you so act like you don't know" Amy smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up Ames" Trish laughed. She always loved to have company, after all, she was one woman living in a two story house with a white picket fence and she even had the big oak tree in the front yard with a tire swing. It was the average American dream except Trish was missing one thing - a family.

After another quick hug and goodbyes, Amy was out the door and now Trish was left to find a way to occupy her time for the rest of the day until Stacy and Melina arrive the next day. She quickly decided that she would do some baking for the girls. It was tradition to rent movies and pig out on junk food so being the only thing she could think of, Trish headed off into the kitchen to make some well deserved comfort food for herself and the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours had passed and Trish finally stepped back to admire her handiwork. She had all of the baked goods laid out on the dining room table not to mention she had also run to the store and picked up the essential junk foods such as chips, ice cream and she also stocked up on the alcoholic beverages and mixers. Her and Amy and ran her cabinet dry during the course of Amy's two week stay.

It was always nice to find something to do around the house but it didn't stop her from tiring with all the running around she did. She concluded that a nice long hot bubble bath was order. As she made her way to the staircase, her hand brushed against a picture frame that was perched on top of the side table that was situated by the front entrance of her home. She stopped to fix the picture only to have a blast of memories hit her like a tidal wave. Her eyes were transfixed on the picture as her fascination lead her to pick up the picture and run a finger along the outlines of the frame as she looked on intensely at the photo. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she looked on at a moment frozen in time where she was the happiest person in the world…a woman who foolishly thought that the rest of her life would be roses and laughter and all of the good things that life had to offer. She shook her thoughts free and replaced the picture where it once was, however, the motion only diverted her attention to another picture. She looked at the black and while swirls and outlines of the picture and the tears could no longer be suppressed. Her life had so much promise and yet she lost everything that she had once held dear to her heart. She had lost love, life and happiness all shortly after one another.

Trish wiped the tears that had found it's way down her cheeks. She closed her eyes to quickly recollect herself before she quickly ran up the stairs to take her bath. She just wanted to forget it all….why was that so hard?

She hurriedly set her bath and it took no time for her to rid herself of her clothes and get comfortable in the bath. She closed her eyes and willed herself to leave all the bad memories out. The past year had been torture for her and while her therapist - who Amy forced her to see - said that she needed to confront her past in order to move ahead with the future, Trish thought she was full of bullshit. Having to go back and look at everything that had gone wrong in the past years was just trouble in the making and Trish wanted no part of it. She dipped her hair into the water and let out a small moan. She had definitely needed this bath and she wasn't planning on ruining it with all the dreadful thoughts of her past. So with that, she decided to think of something that she found so much more amusing now that she looked back on it…her own volcano with volcanic activity as well, all thanks to Jeff. The story was always great to tell because it was no unorthodox and unusual…but then again, anything involving Jeff Hardy was unorthodox and unusual.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark Calloway rolled his eyes as he looked on at the sight before him. He was staring at two grown ass men singing along to the radio and moving around like a couple of chicks in their seats.

"Hey guys…." Mark called out but neither man paid him any heed. He called out again, only to be met with the same reaction.

"Guy!" Mark yelled. The third time was the charm and Dave Batista and Randy Orton turned their heads to look back at Mark.

"What's up?" Randy asked innocently while Dave only smirked in his seat, refocusing his attention back on the road.

"Listen, we've gotta do something about this traveling situation. Either you guys stop acting like a bunch of girls or you get some really tinted windows so that no one has to see you make a fool of yourselves…otherwise I'm gonna find me some new traveling buddies because this is just plain embarrassing" Mark grumbled and Randy and Dave only laughed at his irritation.

Neither man replied to the Deadman's suggestions but instead, Randy changed the subject.

"Look at that, we just entered the city limits of Toronto…it's about time, I'm hungry and seeing as how we'll be here for week, I'll finally be able to do some sight seeing and hit some clubs" Randy said excitingly. Toronto being one of his favourite spots in the summer, Mark began filling Randy in on the happening places in Toronto while Dave frowned at the reminder. It had been one year since he had been back to this city and this time around, he wasn't just here for the Smackdown tour…no, Dave Batista had some business to take care of.

Nearly thirty minutes past before Dave pulled into a driveway and hopped out of the car. All three men unloaded their bags and headed up to the front door. Luckily for them, they didn't have to worry about spending the week in hotel, not that they minded hotels…but they would always prefer a nice, free home to stay at, rather than a hotel where the costs came out of their own damn pockets.

After three knocks, the men were welcomed by their good friend Adam Copeland.

"Hey guys…come on in. You guys got here sooner than I expected. I guess traffic was nice to you guys" Adam said.

"Nice?…we spend an hour and a half in traffic" Randy said as he plopped down on the leather sofa and immediately accepted the cold beer that Adam offered him.

"Yeah….trust me, traffic in Toronto on a good day is worse than that so be thankful" Adam laughed as he distributed beers to the men before finally taking a seat himself.

"So you guys got any particular plans or are you just gonna take it all in stride?" Adam asked.

"Well Mark and I are gonna check out some of the sights, go to some nice restaurants and hit some of the hot clubs…we had also planned to spend a night or so with Trish" Randy said, lowering his voice considerably as he became transfixed with the beer bottle in his hand. Mark, however, didn't share Randy's discomfort. Trish was his friend and he didn't give a flying fuck who knew about it.

"Yeah…I haven't seen Trish in a while and she's always spending time with me and my family whenever she's in California so it's the least I can do to return the favour. Besides….Trish is an awesome cook and I'm desperately in need of some home-cooked food, no offense to you to Adam" Mark laughed.

"None taken" Adam lifted his hands in surrender.

"You all know that I always eat out or order take in….though I spend at least one of my days off at Trish's house and she cooks for me" Adam laughed.

Randy cleared his throat to bring Adam and Mark back to the present. Adam exchanged looks between both Mark and Randy before continuing on.

"So Dave….what are your plans while you're here?" Adam asked.

Dave looked up in surprise. He took a sip of his beer before answering.

"I uh…I'm gonna go visit some family" he replied.

"Since when do you have family in Toronto?" Randy asked.

"Oh…well, uh….it's actually my deceased uncle's wife. She recently remarried and her husband has a business here. I haven't seen her since my uncle's funeral and she's such a nice lady, I thought it'd be nice to pay her a visit and see how she's doing" Dave answered as he took another dose of his beer and decided to look around at all the pictures that hung on Adam's living room wall.

"So how come Christy didn't travel with you?" Adam asked again. He didn't want to be nosey but for the past eight months, Dave and Christy had become attached at the hip and it was quite the surprise to see Dave without Christy by his side. Personally, Adam wouldn't be able to last a week if he had a girlfriend like Christy but for some odd reason, Dave apparently liked his women when they were smothering and constantly jumping around like a small kid jacked up on Prozac.

"She had a family thing to go to and since and she wasn't scheduled for tonight's show and I was, we agreed that I would drive up today and she would fly down tomorrow that way we could travel back together" Dave responded. Adam nodded his head in understanding and though he had asked the question, Adam had no interest in the whereabouts of Christy. He was just thankful that just for today, he didn't have to tolerate her. Now don't get him wrong, Adam thought she was a lovely girl with a lot of energy, but Adam was passed all of that after the first five minutes after their introductions. No one could possibly be that happy Adam thought, which only made him question the origins of Christy's wacky personality.

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a large shadow pass by him.

"Hey Dave…where you going?" Mark asked.

"I'm gonna go check out that aunt I was telling you about" Dave said as he made his way to the front door. I shouldn't be more than an hour….are you guys gonna be home or are you gonna get a head start on all the sight seeing before heading to the arena?"

"Nah…I'm gonna go take a shower and take a nap. I'll start the fun stuff tomorrow. Today I wanna relax before my match tonight" Randy said as he got up off the couch and stretched his arms over his head. Mark echoed in agreement.

"I guess we'll be here then but just in case, here's a spare key to get inside the house" Adam said, tossing the key Dave's way.

"Thanks man" and with that Dave was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave sighed to himself as he saw the house from down the street. He slowly pulled up the driveway and put the gear in park. He sat in the car for twenty minutes as he gathered the courage to get out of the car and knock on the door. He hadn't been here in so long and the very picture of the house stirred up memories that he wasn't sure he wanted to remember…both the good and the bad. This part of his life was over with. He had Christy and they were happy and they were going to start a life together. It was time to put the past behind him and that wouldn't happen if he didn't find the strength to get out of the car first. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest. It would all be over finally and he could finally be happy with all that life had in store for him, with Christy by his side. He cleared his throat and picked up the large envelope and jumped out of the car. He walked up the pathway leading to the door and he hesitantly knocked. There was no answer but there was a car in the driveway which meant that there was someone home. He knocked two more times and when someone had yet to open the door, Dave reached into the back pocket of his pants and retrieved a small silver key. He pushed the key into the lock, turned the key and he was slightly surprised to see that the lock hadn't been changed. He invited himself and he slowly looked around.

"It's like I never left" he murmured to himself as he slowly walked through the front entrance. Everything was in place, and though there were a few new collections and some missing ones, all in all, the house was just the same.

He bumped into the side table situated by the front entrance, but before he could stop to fix the memorabilia that sat on top of the table, he heard a noise coming from upstairs. Against his better judgment, Dave decided to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish arranged all of her body lotions in order like it was before she used them and she began to pick up her dirty clothes off the ground to throw in the hamper. She was too lazy to bother putting them in the proper place, but a relaxing bath seemed to be just what she needed and now she felt afresh. Her cheeks were naturally a rosy pink blush while her damp hair hung loose down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror as she grabbed her black silk robe to throw over her lacey bra and thong. She let the robe hang open since it was only her in the house and she was just moving from the master bathroom to her closet so that she could grab some shorts and tank top to sleep in. She quickly ran her fingers through her long blonde locks before sizing herself up in the mirror. She let out a little sigh before she opened up the bathroom door and walked out only to walk right into a hard object. She went sailing to the ground, the clothes along for the ride. She hit the ground with a thud and as she scrunched her face in face, she could've sworn she hit a brick wall.

"Trish?…."

Trish's eyes grew wide and she immediately jumped to her feet. She didn't need to look at the intruder to know who it was…she knew that voice all too well. Her eyes blazed with fury,

"Why do you seem so surprised?…You did, after all, know that I live here didn't you?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked up at the much larger frame in front of her.

Dave Batista knew all too well the fiery temper of Trish Stratus, but like any normal man would do, his attention was diverted to the very nice display of skin he could easily see with her robe wide open. His mind urged him to say what he had to say and get out, but his eyes and tongue were a different story. He was at a loss for words and his eyes seemed to transfixed on the sight before him. After several moments, Trish's eyes widened in shock before she quickly secured the robe around herself tightly.

"What do you want?" she asked, this time in a faint whisper. She couldn't fathom why he would even be here. Dave shook his head to free the dirty thoughts running through his head before letting his irritation get the best of him.

"What's with the attitude…it's not like I don't have a right to be here" Dave remarked smartly, which only infuriated Trish more.

'Wow….just like old times' Dave thought to himself.

Trish rolled her eyes as she shoved past Dave and moved towards the bed. She began to fluff her pillows and pick at the imaginary lint on her bedspread. It was a nervous habit of hers to keep herself busy and at the moment, she was not only nervous but confused by the very presence of Dave.

"I won't be long…I just needed to say some things and clear some stuff up" he said as he moved to the other side of the bed. He stood and watched her fumble around a bit more before she stopped and looked at him.

"Well….say what you have to say then" she said.

He wasn't sure exactly how to say it so he decided being straight forward and to the point would be the best way to go about it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to recollect his thoughts before allowing the words to pass his lips.

"I'm getting married…" he said. Trish immediately stopped what she was doing. She didn't dare look at him for fear of the emotions that may surface beyond her control. She kept her head down but she was perfectly still. Dave looked at her curiously….he was sure she was shocked but he couldn't read much more than that. Sadly, once upon a time, there wasn't a thing she could hide from him…they were that in tune with one another. Minutes passed and Trish had yet to say something so Dave continued.

"I proposed to Christy a couple of weeks ago. We planned on having a summer wedding next year since this summer is almost over with" he continued on. Again, there was silence and he racked his brain for something else to say about the situation but Trish made the save and finally spoke.

"Congratulations….so….you just came by to share your happy news with me? How thoughtful…." she replied sarcastically before leaving her spot and making a beeline for the door. However, as she passed Dave, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"We need to talk about this Trish…." Dave warned.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a grown man and you've made your decision" Trish replied with as little interest as she could manage. She was sure the shakiness in her voice gave away her momentarily vulnerable position. Dave grabbed the rolled up envelope in his back pocket and placed it in her hands.

"We need to finish things off Trish….you need to sign those" he said, motioning to the envelope that was now within her weak grasp. She eyed him with wavering confusion and fear but it didn't take long before Dave Batista finally destroyed the last pillar of strength that Trish had,

"Trish…I want a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, I know it's taken forever to put this but in my defense I was having problems with adding this story to the site for like a week, lol. I promise things will get more interesting and I'm gonna try and start working on the next chapter today. Hope you guys enjoy and remember to read and review!

I Disclaim!

Trish's eyes widened in shock as she desperately thought of something to distract her attention with…so her eyes landed on the envelope in her hand. This wasn't how things were suppose to happen. Sure they had been separated for a year and sure, she had lost a little hope each day longer that he didn't come back but still….this wasn't suppose to happen to her. He promised before God to love her till death do him part…though he had also vowed to remain faithful and she already knew how that turned out.

Dave looked at her, waiting for her to say something but nothing came. She just stared at the divorce papers that were packaged in the yellow envelope that was now within her grasp. He exhaled a breath that he had been holding for quite some time. He refuse to leave without her saying something to him…anything at all. If she wanted to scream at him, call him names…whatever it was, he just wanted to hear her say something. His brows furrowed with concern as he saw Trish begin rubbing her right temple with her right hand. He noticed her seemingly faint on her feet but she stepped backwards so that she could lean against the wall for support.

"Trish…" Dave whispered.

"I ah….I need some time to read over the papers" she replied, cutting him off with a throaty whisper. She felt as though she has just lost her voice and the tears were easily threatening to fall but she refused to let them surface. Like a fool she waited a whole year for him to comeback and tell her that he loved her and that they could work through things but instead, he was handing her divorce papers, forcing her out of his life and what was worse was that he hadn't even waited before jumping into another relationship…a marriage.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he moved toward her. Trish let out a sarcastic laugh before backing away from him,

"Yeah…I'm fine. I was actually waiting for these for a while now" she said as she gestured to the envelope in her hand.

"Then why didn't you file the divorce papers?" he asked, a little offended by her answer though he wasn't sure why.

"Well, you're the working man after all. Or have you forgotten that I gave up my career to be your wife and possibly the mother of your children? Why should I spend money on the divorce papers when it's you that has the steady income flowing into your bank account?" Trish asked snidely. If she couldn't allow herself to cry her emotions out, she was going to rage them out and Dave was the most deserving person she could think of that should be on the receiving end of her tongue lashing.

"Well that's a quite calculating thought…and you wonder why I left" he mumbled. Before he knew what happened, he felt a stinging sensation across his left cheek. He looked at the blonde woman before him and he couldn't miss the blazing fury in her eyes.

"What you did comes with no excuses so don't you dare try to play a victim! Maybe it's a good thing you didn't have the chance to see our ….." Trish stopped mid sentence and closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"A chance to see our what?" he asked.

"Nothing…I'm sure it wouldn't interest you anyways….Now get out" and with that, Dave Batista didn't stay longer to continue their bickering. He walked past her and out the bedroom door…never once looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Trish waited until she heard the front door slam shut and the car in her driveway pull out before she lunged onto her bed and began sobbing. She stayed like that for hours before her phone began ringing. She let it ring but by the fourteenth ring, she knew whoever was on the other end definitely needed to talk to her.

"Hello" she answered, trying her best to mask the fact that she had been crying.

"Trish…hey baby girl, what's up?" Trish smiled into the phone as she heard the distinctive voice of Mark Calloway on the other end.

She looked down at the envelope that was sitting on her bed before responding.

"Nothing as interesting as whatever's up with you I'm sure" she giggled a bit. Mark laughed on the other end before clearing his throat and continuing.

"Listen…Smackdown is town for the week and I wanna spend some time with you so I was hoping that maybe we can have a little sleep over…Randy included. He's dying to see you again since it's been so long." Trish didn't hesitate at all,

"Of course you guys can come over. My home is your home and besides, how can I let two of my favourite men come all the way to my hometown and not have them spend a couple of nights with me?" Trish laughed. She quickly thanked God for sending Mark to her at that exact moment. He had lifted her spirits considerably in a matter of moments. She could only imagine with him and Randy here, and she was sure Adam would come along as well for the dinners, she would be able to have a decent week, despite the bad news that her husband had given her earlier that day.

"You know Stacy and Melina will be here as well" Trish reminded him.

"Where else would they be?" Mark laughed before he continued. He put on a girly accent just for her amusement,

"It'll be like so cool. We'll paint each other's toe nails we'll even take those really stupid quizzes in those girly magazines that are never accurate yet girls go crazy for it." Trish laughed until her stomach hurt while she continued listening to Mark's girly imitation on the other end.

"Hey Trish…." he said, abruptly ending his comedy act.

"Yeah Mark?"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly. Though she couldn't see her, Trish's face read confusion.

"What made you think that I wasn't feeling good?" she asked.

"I don't know…maybe it's because I know you like I know the back of my hand. I know you were crying but I'm not gonna ask what until I see you face to face and if it happens to be someone that made you cry and not something…I can assure you, that someone is gonna get a good trashing from the Deadman himself" Mark said confidently. Trish smiled at his protectiveness over her…it was nice to be reminded of just how many people she had in her life that really did care for her.

"I'll see you later Mark"

"Yeah, alright. Take care baby girl…I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he was gone and Trish was left to ponder the day ahead of her. If there was anyone who could get her mind off of Dave and the impending divorce…it was definitely Mark and the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey guys" Dave greeted them as he walked into the living room.

"Hey….so how was your aunt?" Randy asked as he leaned forward to grab his beer that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Aunt?" Dave asked in confusion.

"Yeah…you mentioned you were going to visit your aunt" Randy said slowly, eying Dave as though he was going crazy.

"Oh…yeah, my aunt. Uh…." Dave ran a hand through his hair as he stumbled through. He might as well be honest.

"Actually…I went to see Trish."

The moment the words left his mouth, Adam, the unfortunate bystander sitting opposite of Randy was now covered in beer that had been spewed out of Randy's mouth. Randy immediately looked up and mouthed a sorry to which Adam quickly brushed off. Just like Randy, he was more curious about Dave's visit to Trish's house.

"What were you doing there?" Adam asked.

"Doing where?" Mark asked as he walked into the room having just finished taking a long bath.

"Dave went to see Trish" Randy filled him in. Mark's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to stare at the slightly shorter man.

"What did you do?" Mark asked in an accusing tone.

"Nothing! I just needed to talk to her about some stuff" Dave answered as he now took a seat on one of the sofas and settled his eyes on the television screen. He didn't feel like talking about this, especially with three guys who happen to be really close to his soon to be ex-wife.

"What stuff?" Mark questioned. He was unrelenting and Dave was in no mood.

"It's none of your business Mark!" Dave said irritated as he shot up from his place on the sofa to stand head to head with the Deadman.

Mark, however, wasn't intimidated. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at the man known as the Animal. Randy and Adam drank their beer silently as they looked on in amazement, waiting to see who would crack first. After two minutes of staring - which seemed more like two hours - Dave finally gave in.

"I gave her divorce papers"

This time, both Randy and Adam began choking on their drinks. They were protective of Trish, but Mark was a totally different story and they knew exactly what to predict from the older man.

"So you just handed her the papers and then you just left her there?" Mark asked. Dave only looked down and that was enough of an answer for Mark. He didn't bother addressing Dave anymore. He looked over Dave's shoulders and spoke to Adam and Randy.

"I know we planned on sleeping over there tomorrow but I'm gonna go ahead and stay with her tonight, you guys can meet us back at her house tomorrow as planned" Mark said before he turned around and walked towards his guest bedroom to retrieve his belongings.

Once he was gone, Dave turned around to look at both men sitting on the couch. He didn't bother to say anything because he knew that they would most likely try to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal but he knew better. He knew how close all three men were to his wife. In fact, if was because of Trish that he had become such great friends with Adam and Mark. His friendships with all three men hadn't been the same since his separation from Trish. Sure they still hung out and stuff like that but he knew that deep down, they all believed that he and Trish would get back together. Things had hit a sour note when he had started to date Christy but then the guys eventually got over it, thinking that Christy was just someone he would pass the time with. He had yet to tell the guys about their engagement and he was sure that if Mark heard it from Trish, he'd be even more angry with him. He didn't have time to contemplate sharing the news now as he heard the front door slam and knew that Mark was already gone. He sighed as he looked over at Randy and Adam who sat silent and just took in the scene before them. Adam cleared his throat and tried his best to remedy the situation.

"You know how protective Mark is over Trish…don't take it too personally" Adam said reassuringly but even he didn't believe what he was saying. He felt a tiny bit of relief well up inside of him after hearing the news about Dave and Trish and he immediately admonished himself for feeling it. A part of Adam would always believe that Trish was too good for Dave. He was the one who had broken their vows and yet instead of fixing their marriage as Trish had so kindly given him the chance to, he filed for separation and moved out. He moved on rather quickly with the mistress and all the while, he had no idea what Trish was going through. He no idea the many nights that Adam had to hold Trish as she cried herself to sleep. He had promised to be there through the good times and the worse times and when those worse time had come around, Dave as no where in sight.

"Adam!" Randy said snapping his fingers in front of Adam's face to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I feel a bit uncomfortable about all of this" Randy said stating the obvious. Adam rolled his eyes before responding to the younger superstar,

"My main concern right now is that I want to be there for Trish but how can I just leave and go over there when Dave is staying here, at my home?" Adam asked as his brows furrowed in thought.

"Well, Christy will be here tomorrow morning…it's not like Dave will wanna spend that much time with us once she gets here. Just give him a house key and tell him that they can stay here while you attend to some other things…it's not his business where you go" Randy said a bit bitterly. Randy couldn't believe the turn of events that had taken place. More than that, he couldn't believe how stupid Dave was.

"You're right…I'll just do that. So after Christy arrives tomorrow, we'll leave and head over to Trish's house and spend a couple of days" Adam said, laying out the game plan for the next couple of days.

Randy nodded his head in approval and was about to respond when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Adam and Randy could hear Dave jog down the stairs and when he opened the door. Adam wasn't expecting anyone else for the night but when they both heard a loud squeal and loving confessions they both figured out it was Christy. It wasn't long after that both Dave and Christy entered the living room.

"Hey guys" Christy said with a small smile.

"Hey…." both men replied politely. "Dave told us you'd be arriving in the morning" Randy said casually.

"Oh well…that was the plan but I got an earlier flight because of a cancellation so I took it. You don't mind do you?" she asked Adam.

"No, not at all….Actually something came up and I'm gonna have to take care of some things for a couple of days so the good news is that you and Dave will have the house all to yourself until tomorrow evening when Benoit, Rey, Kurt and Shawn arrive."

"Oh…is everything alright?" Christy asked.

"Uh…" Adam didn't really feel like sharing anything with her and coincidentally he found a way to switch the subject.

"That's a pretty big rock you got on your finger" Adam laughed a bit. Christy beamed proudly and rubbed her hand against Dave's chest.

"Dave's got great taste" she smiled. It wasn't until she mentioned that it was from Dave did Adam and then Randy notice that the ring was on her left finger.

"Are you guys engaged?" Randy asked. Dave bowed his head and prayed that the he could be swallowed whole into the ground.

"Yeah…didn't Dave tell you guys?" Christy asked confused as she looked between both men and her fiancée.

"No…he didn't. I guess he never got around to it" Randy said with a small glare before excusing himself to pack his overnights bags.

"Uh…I should probably do the same. Christy…you can share a room with Dave. Make yourself at home and if you're hungry, just look around and see what you can find..I'm not that great of a host but trust me, if I cooked for you, I'd probably kill you so it's better this way" Adam said which earned him a laugh from Christy.

"It's alright…I'm not hungry anyways."

When Adam left the room, Christy turned to Dave,

"That was a little weird" she said. Dave looked at her nonchalantly,

"Really? I didn't notice" and with that he took a seat and turned the television on. This was going to be a long week in Toronto…of that he was sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow...so it's been almost a year since I've written a chapter for this fic! I really apologize. I don't even know if there's any one of you readers still out there who read my stuff but I'm hoping, lol. I've had a really severe case of writer's block for this fic along with being really busy with school...together, it's a bad combination and the best excuse I have for why I've waited too damn long in continuing this fic. I hope you guys still read this and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not excited as I once was for this pairing so maybe I'll do some oneshots in between just to get me back into the writing mood. I don't plan on making that many more chapters for this fic anyways...maybe about three or four more. I write pretty long chapters so that should make up for something, lol. Always love when you guys read and review. Enjoy!

I Disclaim

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trish couldn't help the smile on her face when she heard the doorbell ring. She hated being alone so it was always great to have company, but thankfully for her, she just happened to really love the company she'd be stuck with for the week. She moved towards the front door with a skip in her step. She wasn't going to let the earlier events of the day ruin her time with her friends. Since leaving the WWE, it wasn't very often that she got to spend this much time with them since they were always on the road. She missed that life and when things got too hard, she would be tempted to march back into Vince's office and take the open invitation Vince had given her, promising her that her job would always be waiting for her should she ever want to return.

She left her thoughts mid way and unlatched the locks on her door and pulled it open. She was quickly enveloped in hugs and was caught so off guard that she nearly toppled backwards.

"Hey guys…it's great to see you too but I can't breathe right now" Trish teased as she pretended to gasp for breath.

"Hahah, very funny. It's been too long since we've seen you so that hug was well needed" Stacy said smiling from ear to ear as she quickly gave her friend the once over to make sure she was looking healthy and fit. She knew how much Trish had been through in the past year and it wasn't easy for her, Amy and Lisa, to see the usually cheerful and bubbly Trish Stratus turn into a shell of her former self, but from the looks of things, Stacy was confident that Trish was doing well on her road to recovery.

"You look amazing" Melina said as she smiled playfully and winked at her friend. She knew better than to ask if there was someone in her life so she didn't bother comment. She knew that Trish was comfortable around all the divas, well except for Christy of course, and if there was something to be said, Trish wouldn't be afraid to say it - good or bad.

"Thanks Mel….you're looking mighty fine yourself. You've been working out, I can tell" Trish laughed.

Melina took the compliment in stride as the girls each filled their hands with luggage and prepared to make the trek up the stairs to the guest bedrooms.

"What the hell did you pack?" Trish asked, taking deep breaths as she tried to heave two of Stacy's luggage up the stairs.

"My essentials…now shush. I'm a houseguest remember? Don't bother me about it" Stacy laughed as she followed behind her. She looked back to make sure Melina was doing fine with her own luggage and she couldn't help but tease the Latina as she struggled with her own bags. As the two began their playful argument, Trish looked back at her friends as smiled.

Yes…this is exactly what she needs right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm leaving after I get all my shit together and get my house show schedule in order, so if you guys are planning on coming with me, I suggest you be in the car in twenty minutes or you find your own ride" Mark said sternly and immediately left to finish up his work. Any stranger would've been extremely intimidated by Mark's demeanour but Randy and Adam knew better. They knew exactly what had Mark all tied up in knots and they also knew that his mood wouldn't change until he saw Trish and was able to make sure for himself that she was fine.

There wasn't a single soul in the locker room that wasn't aware of the extreme soft spot Mark had for Trish. Trish had first met him as a fan, then they had met again as co-workers and from day one, Mark could see the fire and spunk Trish had in her. He saw her determination and her love for her work and it was not only something he could relate to, but it was something he could admire her for and over the course of six years, it was that very quality of Trish Stratus that won over the heart of Mark Callaway and he didn't mind it one bit.

"I'm ready…I just hope Trish has a good working iron" Randy laughed as he stuffed his last dress shirt back into his bag and forced the zipper shut."

"Me too, let's bounce" Adam said as he quickly ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Whoa…wait a second…shouldn't we tell Dave and Christy we're leaving?" Randy unsurely asked.

" I guess you're right" Adam sighed and quickly shuffled his way into the family room where he had to witness the unfortunate sight of Dave and Christy kissing on his couch. He cleared his throat and rolled his eyes for emphasis…to which Dave pulled apart from Christy just in time to catch Adam's antics.

"Uh…we're gonna be going now. You guys make yourself at home." Adam quickly looked them over and realized he should probably phrase that differently.

"Actually, there's just one condition….please don't do anything TOO romantic on my couch, tables, floors, or beds…and if you must keep it to your bedroom and let me know when I come back so I can burn those sheets" he said with a slight look of disgust on his face. It earned a laugh and nod from Dave and Christy and with that Adam set off to meet Randy and Mark at the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Babe….you okay?" Christy asked as she ran her hand through Dave's short black hair.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts as he watched the retreating back of Adam Copeland.

"Uhhhh, yeah sure. I'm just tired. I haven't gotten much rest since getting here" he answered. The truth was, he couldn't get his encounter with Trish out of his head at all. He kept remembering the look on her face when he handed her those papers…it was as if she didn't really expect that their marriage would ever come to this, no matter how bad it had been. Not to mention, Dave couldn't even figure out why Trish would even want to be married to him after his affair with Christy had made its way to their doorstep that fateful evening almost a year ago. He had never meant to hurt her and he still hated the thought of what he had put her through but what's done is done and now, he could only hope that he wouldn't fuck things up with Christy now.

"Dave?" Christy called out as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Boy….you're really out of it" she said when she finally regained his attention.

Dave gave her a small smile but he just couldn't clear his head. He could only think back to how everything between Trish and himself began…and then ended.

The first four and half years of Trish's career was all work and no play…well at least no play in Trish's love life. She had made her work her first priority and the love of her life. Despite being surrounded by men most of the time, Trish had been able to maintain a level head and separate her work from the rest of her life. Well, she was able to do that up until Dave Batista entered her life. At first, it was a school girl crush on her part after falling prey to his quiet and humble demeanour. Mark had warned her about it but she had insisted nothing would happen…boy was she wrong. When word got out that Dave had his eye on Trish as well, things between the two blossomed quickly and a year and some months later, they had made it down the alter to become husband and wife. It wasn't long after that that Trish decided to leave the WWE so she could dedicate herself to Dave and having a larger family unit but things hit a sour note and unfortunately the two were never able to recover from it. Trish wanted children. Dave could recall the very day and hour that Trish had nervously walked over and sat beside him on their king sized bed. She fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lip, a habit which Dave had always found incredibly adorable. After a bit of prodding on Dave's part, Trish finally shared her desire to be a mother and even Dave could admit, his reaction wasn't one any wife would've been pleased with.

Flashback

"You want to have a baby now?" Dave asked incredulously. Trish stared at her husband, unsure of what to say. 'Shouldn't he be excited about this?' she thought to herself.

"Look babe, when I left the WWE, we agreed that it was so that we could start a family…I'm ready now, what's the big deal?" Trish asked. Her nervousness was becoming replaced with anger the more she thought about it. Why should he not want to have kids with her?

"My career is really taking off and that in itself is a lot to handle, we're still relatively new at this marriage thing and I don't think we need a baby right now to further complicate my career situation" he said. He saw Trish's eyebrow raise at the comment.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that our marriage was complicating your career".

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want to have a child right now. A baby is a huge deal and we should wait for the right time" he said, trying to appease his wife.

"And when will the right time be Dave?" Trish asked with a worried look on her face. Dave only shrugged and quickly changed the subject. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore.

"I don't know…look, why don't we go for a walk and get some ice cream along the way. You can tell me about your day" he said as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips. Trish was no idiot and she knew what he was trying to do but she gave in….for now.

"Alright fine" she sighed and then looked up at her husband and smiled. She told herself he'd come around to the idea, she would give him a bit of time.

End of Flashback

Dave sighed as he recollected that night. He remembered everything about it. He also remembered everything leading up to that fateful night where things took a turn for the worse. It had been four months since their baby talk and Dave had expected that Trish would bring up the subject soon and sure enough, she did. He couldn't remember how she brought the subject up but he vividly remembered that this time, she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily and she was determined to have the conversation.

Flashback

"Why won't you just have this conversation with me? What's the big deal? I just want to have a simple discussion about things and you're giving me the cold shoulder" Trish became angry. Dave should know better but he allowed himself to get angry as well.

"Maybe I don't wanna talk about it because I really have no desire to be a father at this moment. What is you're real reason for hounding me about this?" Dave glared at his wife. He didn't miss the quick flash of sadness that passed through her eyes but she recovered quickly….she always did.

"My real reason? What other reasons could I possibly have David? I've always wanted to be a mother but I never though it would happen given my career and the fact that I could never find a man to commit to. Then I found you , we got married, I left my job. All of the obstacles that I felt were in my way in the past are no longer there. I'm not getting any younger. What did you think my reasons were?" Trish asked in defense.

"I don't know, maybe you're just insecure about me being on the road all the time now that you're not there with me and now you want me to knock you up so that you can make sure you have a tight leash on me" Dave said angrily. This was a classic Dave moment - say something stupid and then act like a stubborn pig about it.

He had expected her to yell, to scream, to throw things, make noise and say everything necessary into making him feel guilty for his words but instead, of the yelling, he felt the hard sting of her hand connecting with his face. The impact was so hard and he was so caught off guard, his face literally turned the other way from the force of the slap. She didn't say anything. She just walked out of the room and it was from that night on that she began sleeping in the guest bedroom. The first couple of days he didn't bother paying attention to her. He refused to apologize because she was purposely pushing his buttons. Into the second week, she hadn't said a word to him yet and that's when things began to unravel at an even faster pace. He tried talking to her, he tried being the playful Dave that always got a smile out of her, but nothing worked. He had gone too far this time but still, his pride just did not want him to apologize.

By the time he was ready to leave for work again, things hadn't gotten any better. He made one final attempt but in true Trish fashion, she refused to let him see the way he had hurt her so she pushed him away. In frustration, he stormed out of the house without his luggage. He opted to take an early flight to the next city RAW would be in and he was gone. When he got there, one drink at the hotel bar led to two, then three, then four and then he was so blindingly intoxicated he didn't know if he was going or coming. That's when he bumped into Christy on his room floor. She helped him back to his room and in his drunken state, he kissed her, then he made love to her and then he woke up the next morning with a huge hang over.

At first, he had a near anxiety attack at waking up to a red head beside him. When Christy awoke, she realized that he probably regretted what happened. After assuring him that she understood, Dave began telling her about his problems with Trish. He hadn't meant to and he didn't know why he did it…maybe because she was willing to listen. Maybe because it was nice to have someone near you that didn't bother you with things they knew you didn't care to talk about. From that night on, Christy had become his shoulder to lean on. Every week he'd go back home and the same tension would be there. Sure, Trish had started talking to him again but he knew she was holding back from him…maybe he deserved it but that didn't stop the hurt he felt by her actions. What would any man without sex for a long time do when in the company of a beautiful and understanding woman? If you're a man like Dave, you sacrifice everything for that moment of physical pleasure and you do it over and over again because eventually, you begin to believe you can have your cake and eat it too….that is until you happen to get caught by a certain best friend of your wife's.

End of Flashback

Dave wasn't even sure if he regretted the affair. He hated hurting Trish but she had hurt him too. The night that Lita had walked in on the two of them going at in his locker room, he felt both scared and relieved. He didn't have to hide anymore, but now he had to face the consequences of his unfaithfulness. He remembered coming home to Trish just sitting on the couch. She sat still and he was scared to say anything. He walked around to face her and there was no mistaken the puffy eyes, red nose and tear stained cheeks. He sighed to himself and bent down in front of her. He held her hand in his own, surprised that she didn't react at all to his touch. He was at least expecting her to brush him away but she hadn't. He apologized, over and over again and yet, she said nothing. And yet, he still sat by her feet, would apologize afterwards letting the silence linger between them before beginning the process all over again.

When she finally spoke - three hours later- she requested that they file for separation. It was her idea so why was she surprised that he'd file divorce papers? How could she have possibly not wanted a divorce from him after all the hell they'd gone through together? He desperately wanted to put Trish out of his mind but after seeing her reaction when he handed her those divorce papers, he wasn't so sure it would be that easy.

He glanced Christy's way as he saw her preparing something to eat in Adam's kitchen. He smiled to himself, 'Christy's worth it' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, she's worth it" he said softly to himself. He believed it in his mind, but he wasn't so sure about in his heart.


End file.
